1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to carports and more specifically it relates to a shading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous carports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to shelter automobiles which are generally permanent roofs projecting from the sides of buildings. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.